A Thousand Miles
by Sakura-Hime Uchiha Loves KPOP
Summary: What happens when on his way back from a mission Pein finds a baby girl lying in the woods and decides to raise her as his own? Whats going to happen when this baby girl starts to get older? Will she soon fall in love with one of the Akatsuki? REVISED


**A Thousand Miles**

* * *

**Thank You for your patience! Here is the first chapter!**

* * *

_Edited:_ _**11/30/13**_

_Genre:_ _**Humor/Romance**_

_Couple:_ _**Akatsuki/Sakura (Madara/Sakura: In the future)**_

_Rated:_ _**T**_

_Disclaimer:_ _**I own none of these Characters! I have no rights to Naruto!**_

* * *

Chapter 1: _**Baby Girl**_

He ran swiftly through the trees, jumping from branch to branch. The rain poured heavily but did nothing to slow his pace. He was tiered and annoyed and simply wanted to go home and take a long shower to clean away all the remaining blood on his body that hadn't been washed away by the rain. His former ally was a fool to think he could betray him and get away with it. He had warned him not to cross him but clearly he had not heeded his warning, and he made his death painful for his defiance.

The orange haired Akatsuki leader came to an abrupt stop when he heard a strange sound not too far from him. He stood on the branch for a few minutes letting the rain continue to soak his cloak before coming to the conclusion that his ears weren't playing tricks on him. It was the sound of loud crying. Pein turned around slightly to look back at the way he came, where the crying was coming from. He kept telling himself it really wasn't his concern and that he shouldn't be wasting his time with something that wasn't his business but his legs were already moving in the same direction the crying was coming from.

"Damn it." Pein cursed, picking up his speed. His curiosity would be the death of him one day, he just knew it. He dropped down to the ground once making it to his destination. He landed in the mud with a loud _squish_ sound. He starred at the source of all the crying with complete and utter shock. Was that…was that a basket?! A thick, thoroughly soaked, blanket made it hard for Pein to see what was in the basket but by the sound of the shrill cries coming from under the object, he could guess what was in there. Slowly Pein walked over to the basket and knelt down next to it before pulling the cover off. Pein felt his heart pull painfully.

Pein stared blankly at the little baby in the basket who continued to cry out in fear. Pein couldn't help but feel rage for the young child's parents. How heartless were they to leave their own child, who looked to be no older than a few months old or possibly one, in the middle of the woods to either be killed by an animal or to slowly freeze to death. It disgusted him to think people like that existed. Pein eyes slowly began to soften as he starred down at the infant who had yet to notice his presence. A rain drop landed on the baby's pale cheek causing a loud wail to come from the distressed child. The orange haired leader flinched back a bit from the loud cry before letting a small, practically invisible, smile come to his face. Lightly he ran his finger over the baby's cold cheek to wipe away the water. Feeling Pein's gentle touch the baby's wails soon turned into soft sniffles and whimpers, opening its eyes to look up at Pein.

Almost immediately Pein was pulled in by the young child's big green eyes. Dare he say he found the child very cute? Finding Pein harmless, the naïve child smiled up at him letting out little spit bubbles as she giggled and tried to grab his fingers. Pein couldn't help but chuckle watching the small child. He didn't know what it was about this child but in a matter of minutes he had forgotten how tiered and annoyed he was not too long ago. There was something about this child that pulled you in, almost as if demanding attention. A flash of lightning brightened the sky, following with a loud roar of thunder. Little whimpers replaced the baby's happy giggles and Pein knew they would quickly turn into wails. The small baby's hands began to reach for Pein, wanting to be held.

Pein just starred…what was he supposed to do?

The all-powerful Akatsuki leader was stumped over what to do with a baby.

When it became obviously clear that the child was going to cry again, the orange haired ninja gave into the crying child's demand and hesitantly took it out of the basket, securely resting her head in his arms as he gently rocked the whimpering child.

"I think this is how you do it…" Pein mumbled, adjusting the child in his arms like he had seen many of the mothers in his village do. He couldn't help but silently applaud himself when he noticed the child was actually starting to calm down again. With the baby now in his warm embrace he noticed the patch of pink hair at the top of her head.

"Like the color of Sakura blossoms..." Pein muttered, starring down at the baby who starred at him with just as much curiosity. Pein tensed up feeling two chakra's in a distance.

He scoffed when he realized it was some of his old allies' comrades. Pein rolled his eyes at the idea they had been chasing him to get revenge. The idea was laughable. But Pein had neither time nor the patience to deal with lackeys. Pein looked down at the little bundle in his arms and sighed. What was he supposed to do with her? For a microsecond he considered placing her back in the basket where he found her but he quickly wiped that thought from his head. The thought of leaving her out in the cold alone and scared didn't sit well with him. He refused to leave her alone the same way he was.

Pein exhaled once realizing he had run out of options except one.

"Looks like you're coming with me." Pein soon took off through the trees. He hid the child under his cloak to keep her from being seen from any enemies he might cross on his way home and hoping it might warm her up after her long time in the rain. The fearless leader let out a sigh of relief when he noticed that she began to finally fall asleep. It wasn't until he realized how much closer he was to the base did he realize his dilemma.

"Konan is going to kill me."

* * *

Konan silently washed the dishes that her lazy group members just left in the sink to pile up, since she clearly lived with lazy disgusting pigs. Konan wasn't all too fond of her side job as maid but if she just left them to themselves she was sure the place would go to hell. Thank God for Itachi and Sasori, they seemed to be the only two that knew how to clean up after themselves. They were the two bright lights in her chaotic life, a nice reminder that not everyone in the Akatsuki was selfish bastards. Of course there was also her husband but he spent half his time in the dark dingy room he called his office.

Konan was surprised when the last few dirty dishes were picked up by their youngest recruit Itachi, who she was sure would have been asleep in his room after his long mission.

"Arigato, Itachi-san" Konan thanked appreciating the help, since she obviously wasn't getting it from anybody else. Itachi gave a simple nod of his head and went back to cleaning. Konan stopped working and smiled slightly when she felt her husband's chakra not too far away. Her smile dropped when she felt a tiny chakra with his. There weren't many things that had such a tiny chakra supply, and that was some type of trained animal that was still only a pup…or a baby. That chakra didn't feel like an animal…

"Itachi…tell me you can feel that too?" Konan mumbled.

Itachi halted in his cleaning and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Pein-sama's chakra coming closer…" He muttered tearing his eyes away from the ceiling and turning to Konan with a blank stare.

"Or are you referring to the other one?"

Konan silently cursed.

"_Damn it Pein!"_

Rushing out of the kitchen, pushing past Kisame who was stumbling around drunk, Konan raced to the door so she could meet her husband once he was in. It was so typical of Pein to do this. Ever since they were kids, Pein wanted to help weak things that couldn't help themselves. When they were younger he used to constantly bring back stray animals with no home and Konan always had to tell him that they couldn't help the animal when at the time they could barely help themselves. As they got older Konan didn't think she needed to worry about that kind of thing anymore. But here we go again! Under that "I'm a God and can fuck up anyone who gets in my way" persona there was still the young Pein who wanted to help anything in need.

Leaning against the stone wall, Konan patiently waited for her husband, whose chakra was even closer than before, to make his way into the base. On queue the stone wall in front of her lifted and Pein made his way through.

"Shit…" Pein cursed once noticing Konan's presence. His partner pinned him with a blank look before letting her eyes wander over his person. He was soaking wet from the rain, causing water to drip on the floor –Konan's eye twitched unknowingly at the thought of having to clean another mess- and then she noticed it. The little bundle he was trying to keep hidden under his cloak.

"Show me…"

Pein silently cursed himself for his own stupidity and reluctantly pulled out the sleeping child from under his cloak. Konan bit her tongue to stop the overwhelming need to scream at her husband and settled on putting her face in her hands and letting out a loud sigh, trying not to wake the slumbering child, who she noted seemed rather comfortable in Pein's arms. Konan paced back and forth trying to control her emotions before turning around and glaring at the orange haired ninja.

"Have you lost your mind, Pein?" Konan whispered harshly "you can't bring a child here!"

"I didn't know what else to do…" Pein sighed, not really in the mood to argue.

"I sent you to get a scroll and to deal with some traders." Konan seethed, but careful to keep her voice from getting to loud for the baby's sake, "How in all of that did you end up with a child?"

Konan didn't know what to be other than angry! They had held off on children because they agreed that having a child while they were a part of the Akatsuki. Konan could not begin to wrap her brain around why out of all the things he could have brought home, he brought home a baby!

"I couldn't just leave her" Pein argued "Someone left her by herself and I wasn't going to leave her to freeze to death in the woods or be killed by something."

Konan's heart wrenched at the thought. She was such a tiny little thing…she couldn't defend herself. Why bring her into the world if you didn't want to take care of her. Konan resisted the urge to clench her fist. Feeling her anger subside Konan took a breather. They stared down at the slumbering child and sighed. She was rather cute snuggled up to her stoic husband…

But now what were they supposed to do with her?

"So what do we do?" Konan asked as she traced the slumbering child's pink hair. The conversation was quickly put on hold.

"What the fuck is that!"

Pein silently cursed now having an audience to see what he brought home. He simply wanted to go upstairs put the sleeping child to bed, then throw himself into his soft silk sheets and become dead to the world. _**Clearly **_that was too much to ask for.

"You can't be that stupid Hidan." Kakuzu grumbled "It's called a baby."

Hidan glared daggers at his partner, hoping to Jashin he would burst into flames right then and there. "I know it's a fucking baby! What's it doing here?" Hidan barked back. Kakuzu merely rolled his eyes before stepping a great distance away from his partner when he noticed the glare Pein was directing his way.

"I didn't realize I was required to tell you everything I do, Hidan." Pein glared. With that everyone took a few steps away from Hidan, not wanting to be in harm's way if he decided to attack the foul mouthed Akatsuki member.

"Just stop talking, Hidan." Kakuzu sighed. He wasn't exactly happy about their being a child in the base either but he knew better than to press his luck and talk against leaders wishes.

"Can Tobi hold it? Tobi wants to hold it!" The masked ninja squealed, ready to snatch the baby into his own arms. All eyes turned to glare at the childish member.

"First of all it's not an 'it'! **She** is a baby! And no you can't hold her!" Konan growled, trying to get her eye twitch under control.

"What the hell is wrong with your eye?" Kisame chuckled, as he leaned against the wall to keep from falling over in his intoxicated state.

"Shut up, Kisame!" Konan hissed "And for the love of God –_say nothing Pein!_ - are you drunk?"

"Bitch I might be!" Kisame slurred. Konan rolled her eyes before turning to glare at her husband for causing all the madness. Konan didn't ask for much just some damn peace and quiet once in a while. **EVIDENTLY** that was too much to ask for!

"But Tobi want's to hold the baby!" Tobi pouted, trying to give puppy dog eyes through his one eye hole.

"It has pink hair…"Sasori mumbled.

"Thank you captain obvious!" Konan seethed. She had never wanted to ring their necks so bad.

"Can I eat her…?"

"NO ZETSU!" Pein and Konan yelled in unison.

Crying sounds began to erupt from the now cranky child.

"Oh shit…"

A dark aura came over Pein and everyone decide to look in any direction that wasn't directed at the self-proclaimed God. The cries got louder causing every member to flinch back and cover their ears. The young Uchiha sighed.

"What do we do now?"

The couple looked at one another then down at the crying child then back at one another.

"_That's a good question…"_

_._

_._

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**First chapter of my revised a Thousand miles DONE! YES! So damn happy! And exhausted…**

**BUT ANYWAY please tell me what you think, your reviews mean the absolute world to me! Ugh thank you for your patience with me everyone! Thank You so much! You all mean the world to me! **

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


End file.
